


Unexpectedly

by Wordlesslywriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Denial of Feelings, First Crush, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordlesslywriting/pseuds/Wordlesslywriting
Summary: It felt like it went against all logic and first impressions when he fell in love.





	Unexpectedly

**Author's Note:**

> This is for TsukiHina Weekend in that is hosted in Tumblr. And I for one, still can't believe I haven't written for this ship. Well, technically I have but, I never published any that I can recall. So, here we are. Anyways, Enjoy! 
> 
> Prompts Used: Friday, April 5 : Change + Sunday, April 7: Sun/Moon 
> 
> “ when you look into my eyes, what do they say? ”— michael faudet, bitter sweet love

They had often been the type of people that could never fully cooperate with each other without someone fuming. At least, in the beginning. Tsukishima had a sharp tongue whereas, Hinata, he had a tendency to roar out his own annoyance in a moderate and quite frankly childness way that often made it only seem like they could be oil and water. And they weren’t; it just looked liked it by strangers.

Tsukishima and Hinata were opposites for sure, but they also had some similar traits and hobbies once they started to use some hours to notice each other. Volleyball, for instance, had been what initially started their introductions. However, that had not been what truly made them seek each other's company.

It had been the dynamic of Tsukishima and Hinata of being able to relate about being siblings. Technically, Hinata had been an older brother to a young elementary sister, and Tsukishima had a brother in college yet, there still had been something in there. As first years, they had more chances of speaking to each other, and as Yamaguchi stated Tsukishima needed to play nice when his best friend wasn't there. So, that had happened. Hinata became a person where he went to when he wanted to vented about siblings. They didn’t become best friends.

But they weren’t fooling around either.

It had been a weird shift between them. Tsukishima and Hinata both had their own worries, their own close friends, and were in the same team, yet, the layers in their conversations started to morph into something Tsukishima should have been able to predict. They had something he never considered with his best friend. And it had scared him firstly.

Because, they had multiplied. Had begun to bleed into his normal affairs. Tsukishima dreamt about kissing him.

Tsukishima Kei, the guy that never had wanted to reciprocate any feelings with another person in that kind of nature had wanted Hinata Shouyou.

That had never been the type of change in his life that he wanted. Nonetheless, it came forth into his heart, and it had ruined him. Completely. Shamelessly too when his blood soaked underneath his cheeks when Hinata’s smiles became his new source of enjoyment. He hadn’t wanted that to happen, but it did. They were talking, Hinata was laughing at his jokes and it had triggered him. Something had pushed him into that state.

It had been bittersweet to be consumed that way, it had been like Tsukishima had no choice to calm down in the way his heart had squeezed itself when Hinata was close by. Or when his dreams were all centered on him. He couldn’t escape it, and yet, half of Tsukishima had liked it. There was a rather smooth waves that did hover around him. He could recall the gestures they shared to be mutual.

He still didn’t know what to do with his emotions, but he figured that eventually it would snap into place.

Would it yield to a love confession? No. Not right now. But someday, a fitting conclusion would brush against his heart. And he would know what to do with Hinata and himself.

After all, the moon and sun orbited in a cycle that made sense to themselves as Tsukishima and Hinata did in their own lives.


End file.
